


第三种立场

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727





	1. Chapter 1

松本是被生田硬生生拖进课室的。

传说中经济学院的某位学妹美貌惊人，生田打探到她的课表后三番五次宣称要去瞧瞧，美曰其名为部门招新。没成想刚走到课室门口就发现不小的课室座无虚席，后排还稀稀拉拉站着几个。

生田异常激动，说定是这个学妹美若天仙大家都争着来瞧，还拍了拍隔壁的男生问他是不是也是来看学妹的。那人白了一眼过来，说是来蹭课的，这节课的老师是刚归国的副教授樱井翔。

松本听了险些手机都没拿住，退了一步拉着生田就想走。

生田没理他，反而起了劲地问这老师什么来头，是不是英气逼人学富五车。

松本皱起了眉头，推了推眼镜，手心使劲地冒汗。这时有人拍了拍他的肩膀，“这位同学……”他回过头，对上了那人的视线，“怎么……不、不进课室里坐好。”

那人一晃神吃了两个螺丝。松本别过头，道了歉侧了侧身走了。

生田觉得不妙，喊着等等他想追上去却被樱井拉住了，“同学，松本润是哪班的？”

“我急中生智！说你是四班的！虽然表演班只有两个班。哈哈哈哈……”天知道生田斗真为什么那么乐观派，人家都知道我的名字的，好像他聪明反被聪明误。

松本苦着脸，打趣生田的兴致都没有，正愁着哪天“仇人”找上门，便听到有人呼喊他名字。

他停下步伐，不远处的栏杆下坐着个人，见到他站了起来向他摆了摆手。

……“仇人”说来就来。

生田好不容易被松本打发回了宿舍。

“是不是给你添麻烦了。”樱井灭了烟，收进随身携带的烟灰盒，声音有些嘶哑，“我听说，表演班都住在这栋宿舍。”

松本摇摇头，他把樱井翔的一举一动尽收进眼里，手在裤缝擦了半天没找到口袋。

“吃饭了吗？带你去吃饭吧。”樱井咽了咽口水，顿了顿又加了句，“毕竟好久不见了，小润。”

昏暗的路灯下松本情绪模糊难辨，樱井兀自叹了声气，先走上路。刚走了几步回头便看到松本也跟了上来。他衣着不算单薄，套了件深蓝色毛衣，里面是件衬衫，就是扣子开得有些低，脖子好像还挂着什么东西。

樱井收回视线，算松了半口气。分明还在乍暖还寒春夜里，额头却已密密麻麻渗出汗水。

他们总该是一路无言的，从沉闷四方车厢内到喧嚣吵闹的餐馆，谁都没憋出一句像样的寒暄话。有人翻着滋滋作响的烤肉，伴着冰冷的乌龙茶连同散不去的苦闷杯杯下肚。

樱井看着松本拿着夹子熟练翻滚嫩肉的手，手指纤长骨节分明，好像比以前要长大了些。他从以前开始就很擅长分食，樱井只须坐着等着他去做就好了，可如今樱井坐如针毡，拿起夹子却无从下手，松本的一举一动如行云流水而他只是块碍手碍脚的尴尬腐木。

最后他放下夹子，捧起了碗，松本放入块汁多鲜嫩的肉，他心满意足地吃下。

他俩的之间尚还拘谨。

但至少得当，樱井想。

“我听母亲说你考到了A大，一直没有祝贺你。”樱井翔举起杯子，“来。”

松本愣了愣，心想不知樱井翔当时知道这个消息的时候到底怎么想的，是不是觉得自己烦人得可怕呢？

少年的眼睛直愣愣盯着他看，樱井心下开始心虚，好像被看穿自己先前拐着弯子打听他的消息。樱井笑脸逐渐感到僵硬的酸。

唉不干杯就算了，他刚想提起喝下，少年就碰杯过来，用杯檐去磕他的杯身后迅速缩回手，闷响一瞬被喧嚣埋没，像在掩饰先前一场沉默的对峙。

“谢谢。”

松本咕噜咕噜喝了一大杯，直到樱井拦下他，“别喝太多凉，不然你要闹肚子的。”

说到这两人都一怔，瘪了瘪嘴，松本润回他，过去很久了，早就不会那样了。

中途樱井出去接了个电话，松本看着冒烟的烤炉失神已久，握着乌龙茶的手已冷到有些麻木。樱井再次出现在视线内，身上还带着门外的寒气，眉眼冷峻，松本心下重重一坠——好像自己犯了什么错误。他动了动手指头，又冷又硬。

樱井说着抱歉，不小心接了太长时间的电话。

松本摇摇头，撇过脸，撑着下巴，略长微卷的头发挡住了半张阴晴不定的脸。

我要回学校了。他说。

樱井点点头：“钱付好了，我送你回去吧。”

松本回过头看他，心中燃起不舍又愤懑的情绪，他不知如何解决，只知道尽早离别才是最佳方案。“请我吃饭就很感谢了，我自己回去就可以了。不麻烦老师。”

他最后两个音节重了些，他站起身走，好像用尽所有力气。走出没多远，樱井便追了上来，问他在闹什么脾气。

“我没有在闹脾气。”迎面吹来的风叫他忍不住打颤。

烧烤店里是人声鼎沸，出了街道却人迹寥寥，樱井见松本别过去的脸，还有着三年前那张脸线条圆润的样子，倔强而隐忍。

樱井语气软了下来，“要和你打一架才听话吗。”说完便把手覆在松本眼上——像是在安抚一只暴躁如雷又情绪低落的小猫。与松本的僵硬冰冷完全不同，樱井的手掌柔软温润。

松本吸了吸鼻子，拿下了樱井的手使劲捏住，眼眶留着雾水。

“丑话说在前头，大叔。直到今天我还喜欢着你。”松本顿了顿，看着自己的鞋尖，“不过明天如何，我就不知道了。”

生田拍了拍他脑袋叫他醒，其实他醒着，准确来说他昨晚没有阖过眼。他听见生田“啪”一声放下书包，开始絮絮叨叨帮他逃课答到尽是麻烦事，又大大咧咧骂起食堂的大叔吝啬得要命。

松本听得心烦，翻身盖住了耳朵。

生田一屁股坐在他床边，松本立马一记眼神杀过去，生田举起手以示知错，差点忘了松本润这个处女座不让别人坐他床上，下一秒乖巧趴在床边——

“诶，昨天那老师找你干嘛，你们啥关系啊，那老师真的挺帅的哦，你是犯了啥错让人堵宿舍门口了。”

松本闭着眼听他说完，最后挑着回答了句，以前就认识的邻居。

生田还不屈不挠，松本任他问着一概不理，脑子回闪昨晚的场景。

樱井对他突如其来的“表白”好像不为所动。最后自觉无趣的松本放开了他的手，想走。樱井翔开口循循善诱像老师，又苦口婆心像兄长，“学校那么远，还是我送你吧。”松本回头，看到樱井冻红的鼻头，他总是学不会拒绝樱井翔的技能。

那天以后他再也没有遇见过樱井翔，也是偌大的校区，几千号人遇见一个人谈何容易。生田见松本茶饭不思以为是感情问题，好心开导一番却得到松本的冷眼横眉，生田晓得松本性子怎样，自然对他放心不下硬拉着他去各种活动。

松本看着手机屏幕出神。和樱井的聊天记录还停在好几天前，樱井翔先表明身份，松本润敲敲打打删删最后留了一句到家了没。对方很快就回复说到家了，嘱咐他早点休息。松本握着手机眉头紧锁，像考场上无法作答的考生。

松本没想到合适回复，只是樱井翔那寥寥几字他看了无数遍，记在心里。他在心底长叹，这道题他还是没有解出来。

这时生田用手肘戳了戳他，小声问他舞台上是不是樱井老师。

松本润一惊，抬头看到樱井翔刚鞠了躬，坐在了钢琴前。他今天穿得很正式，一套得体的白色的西装，内搭是黑色衬衫。头发似乎还喷了发胶。他指尖的第一个音落下，像是什么咒符使得松本一刻也不能动弹，眼光胶着地依附在那人身上，那礼堂的灯光打下，打下他流畅的侧脸线条。

这时小提琴的声音响起，松本才想起这场是校内一位音乐老师的小型演奏会。时间在樱井每个摁键下流淌过去，结束时他起身鞠躬，掌声雷动。

那位音乐老师介绍起了樱井翔，打趣说是千万次邀请才请来了樱井老师，那音乐老师目光带着水光笑意，松本一看便知。樱井带着抱歉地提前祝贺演奏会顺利，望下舞台的时候，松本不敢笃定，或者樱井翔那时候看到了他，还在他身上停留过两秒，或者没有。

回去时生田提起这位音乐老师和樱井男才女貌。松本反应了好几秒才意识到生田说的什么意思，他埋头进枕头，被樱井停留的那两秒目光吸走了魂魄，充电后终于开机的手机响了几下，松本看了眼发现是樱井的短信，问他回去没有，要不要一起吃宵夜。

松本从床上爬起来，回了句还没回去。

对方很快打了电话进来，“还在外面呢？”接通后对面的声音经过电波传进耳里竟然还是那么好听。

松本嗯了声，那边问他现在在哪，要不要一起去吃东西。

“好啊……刚好饿了。”

对话那边似乎笑了笑，报了学校旁的餐馆的名字，松本应了声说现在过去。

到的时候松本润张望了好一会才看到樱井翔，店里坐满了人，樱井挤在一个角落向他招手，西装外套脱了下来，衬衫袖口卷起来露出一节手臂。

“你想吃啥去点啊。”樱井示意他去加菜。

松本点头招手，随口说了几个小菜。末了嘱咐了句不要加香菜。

樱井看了他一眼，看穿去了好多年前。小时候有一回母亲做菜加了香菜，樱井翔的脸皱得苦瓜皮似的，恰好来做客的松本润在旁囔了句不爱吃香菜，母亲宠爱松本，立马把装有香菜的那盆菜端走了。樱井翔化险为夷，松了一口气。这时松本润低着嗓子问他是不是也讨厌吃香菜，樱井翔点点头，松本润露出来笑容说不会让樱井哥哥一个人的。他俩那时候拉了勾，拇指对着拇指，轰隆隆好像是起誓般庄重。

此刻两人虽也同坐一张餐桌却都哑口无言。松本低着头玩手机，翻看着学校的论坛，樱井老师弹钢琴的照片热度很高，有夸赞的，有后悔没去现场的，也有和生田讲着同样感慨的。他存了图飞快地刷到地段，默默留了言，说樱井老师明显练习不够弹错了几个音，想必是工作忙碌无暇分神，大概太过操劳。不明所以的人看着像阴阳怪气的嘲讽，很快就有人怼了上来，松本也来了劲，手指在屏幕上“啪啪啪”一直打着，完全不知当事人一旁看着觉得有些疑惑。

菜陆续上来了，樱井见松本很忙似的，试探性开了口叫了他名字。松本才恍然醒来，摁灭屏幕又是一个手滑，险些撞倒胸前水杯。樱井又觉得抱歉又觉得有些生气，“好好吃，不要玩手机了。”语气像眼前勉强保住了的凉茶。

松本收回手机，后怕地提着筷子小口吃着。最近在排练一出舞台剧，对身形有所要求，松本已经克制食量很久。只是又不好在樱井面前提起，不想显得扫兴，只能装模作样地吃着。

好在樱井翔够忙碌，途中接了好几个电话，不能多关照他。松本看着他，眼底下的青黑明显，也不知道多久没有好好休息过了。

但一想到，那么忙碌还答应给人做表演嘉宾，可想而知关系是有多么亲密。想到这，松本就胸口堵着一面密不透风的墙，更吃不下什么东西。

樱井见松本不怎么动筷，还以为他已经吃饱，又见他脸色阴晴不定，见时间也不早了就提出送他回去。

松本应了声，跟着他回去。一路上樱井会和松本说些以前在学校的事，说到有次在小卖部前的椅子时不小心却滑落倒地。

“那椅子跟个跷跷板似的，我隔壁的人站了起来，这椅子失去平衡，我就‘咻’一下子滑了下来。”樱井解释道。

松本想象着樱井滑倒时无辜委屈疑惑的样子，忍不住笑了出来。樱井见松本笑了，猜想他心情该好了大半，这才安心。

到了宿舍楼下，宿舍大门早就紧锁了。樱井拍了拍额头说自己怎么就忘了。

松本说没事，从侧门的栏杆爬进去就好了。

樱井看着近两米半高的栏杆实在觉得危险，拉着松本阻止他。

“那我去哪。”松本问他。

“去我家得了，书房收拾下你还能睡……还留着你的床。”

松本听到他说书房，心下愕然，“你还没搬？”

“住那挺好的，习惯了。爬栏杆太危险了，今晚就住我那吧。”

松本看着夜里樱井透亮的双眼，知道他再看一眼就会被说服，没有说话跑两步就爬上了栏杆。樱井没意识到松本动作那么快，差点惊得喊出声。只见松本灵活翻过栏杆，动作干脆利落，好像电视剧里的动作戏顺畅，这时樱井竟在想松本是不是接过武打表演。

栏杆里头的人对着樱井挥了挥手，“别举报我啊老师。”

樱井对着他无奈地笑，用着手指指了指他，嘱咐了句早点休息。

转身走了几步听到后面传出细微声音，回头一看只见松本又翻了出来。

他“啪”一声跳下地，樱井眼疾手快扶住。松本瞧清了樱井微愠的脸色，没等他出口便说是怕影响到室友休息，还是跟着他回去。

樱井见松本脸上一会青一会红，说话还磕磕巴巴，觉得可爱，笑出来又觉得丢失身为兄长的颜面，半天才忍住了。

樱井家里的确还保留着松本曾经用过的床，只不过许久没用，积了尘，两人合力收拾，又分别去洗漱，已是很困倦。

道了晚安后樱井又问松本明早有没有课，说要送他去上课。

松本立马下意识撒了谎，摇了摇头。樱井安心地笑了下说那就好好休息，关上了房门。

清早松本踩点到达课室，生田一把拉着松本问他昨晚去哪里了。松本想了想还是实话实说，生田拿他揶揄是和哪个小师妹出去玩不好说实话，松本皱着眉，没有理他。

见松本似乎薄怒，生田才悻悻说了句：“你和樱井老师关系真的挺好的，那晚见你们俩的氛围还以为你们要打架呢。”

松本看了眼，那句“要打架”在脑子里转了千百遍，最终都没有体会到这“要打架”的氛围从何来。自小周围的人都知晓他和樱井翔的关系不一般，樱井阿姨更是把他视为己出，自己母亲曾说自己更为听樱井翔的话。当初一个电话就说服了自己去念高中。以至于当父母因工作要出国两年都将自己“托付”给樱井翔照顾。兴许就是那两年的相处，才让两人的氛围“变质”。

松本正想着出神，手机震了一下，是樱井发过来消息，说是谢谢他买的早餐，还问他去哪了。

松本正想着怎么回，就看见樱井站在窗外看着他。他心下懊恼，像是作弊别抓包的孩子。樱井向他招手，他灰溜溜走了出去。

“那。”樱井递给他一个东西，松本接过才发现是眼镜。“你落在家里了。”

“诶——”见樱井要离开，松本叫住了他。

“查到你课表并不是什么难事。”未等松本问出口，樱井先一步回答。“上着课呢，快进去吧。”

松本手中冰凉的眼镜框，最后是樱井在头上轻轻一拍，带着些警告的意味。松本在原地怅然所失，他不敢细想那一拍是不是也带着些纵容的意味。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上，樱井约了以前留学时一起合宿的朋友。  
知道他和松本的事的人不多，他是除了当事人以外，唯一的一个。  
初到美国的时候，樱井时常彻夜难眠。随着学业压力加大，他比谁都拼命学习，始时还有同学约他去聚会，拒绝得多了，他也只有日日泡图书馆的清闲日子。  
和他一同住的是同校同学，当时也是机缘巧合认识的，都是日本人，一拍即合定下了合租，但其实交流并不多，见面顶多打个招呼，对方是个看起来有些冷漠的人，恰好樱井和谁都不想交流，这倒是相处得足够舒适。  
樱井那段时间时常想自己是得了思乡病亦或是被松本润下了蛊，他私下找过心理医生，却不过夜夜失眠的状态过渡到了夜长多的状态，并无好转迹象。  
梦里多数是松本润活跃着，有时候是小时候和他拉勾时像个虫子的样子；有时候是同居时期是辅导他做功课时抓耳挠腮的样子；或者一同去迪士尼吃着雪糕，头还带着个傻里傻气的帽子时的乐呵样；更有哭躺在他怀里满嘴胡话的样子。  
故事情节也千奇百怪，有的时候松本拉着他的手硬是亲吻过去；有时候他把松本压在身下，看着他几乎折叠的身子，发狠地动作；而有的时候，他掐着松本的脖子看着他逐渐涨红的脸，问他到底什么是爱。  
醒来的时候，他冒了一身冷汗，脸上说不清是泪水还是汗水，寂寥的房间只有空调运作的声音。他掀开被子坐了起来，心还在强烈地跳动。樱井翔不会解梦，却好像明白，梦里他一直在追问，却又不让对方有作答的机会，也许是因为这个答案并不重要，也或许是因为他害怕知道答案。  
他喝了口水，走到阳台上吸烟，恰好室友也在。  
室友见他眼角发红，拿着烟的手微微颤抖，便问他要不要一起喝一杯。  
许是太过痛苦，许是异国的夜晚太过无情，他也不等室友同意便开始滔滔不绝起来。讲那个男孩怎么一点点偷走他的心，自己又是如何残忍无情地逃走。  
“那天小润喝醉了，抱着我嘟嘟了很多话，我倒是听出来了，他喜欢我。”  
“我知道了，还要一切都没有发生，太难了。最后还是他问起我，‘喜欢你是不是给你带来麻烦了。’”樱井笑着，又接着说——  
“我倒好，却反问他，那是喜欢还是爱。”  
室友捏扁了第三罐啤酒瓶，就着那晚闷热的夜风给樱井翔贴了个懦夫的标签。  
最后天色微亮，易拉罐碰撞在一起的声音，似强行撕开梦魇的前奏。他听见室友像梦里那头吃人的恶魔对他发问，“那你呢，你对他是喜欢还是爱？”  
而此次聚餐，室友又来问他找到答案没有。  
不远处几个大叔哄堂大笑，又有几位职场人士的唉声叹气，店家招呼客人的声音起起伏伏，不免有些心烦意乱。  
未等樱井回答，室友又放过了他，告诉他不要后悔就好。

后悔是什么。  
后悔是当他看到松本面色苍白躺着输液自己却无能为力的时候。  
从同事那里听到说学校有位表演班的同学排练时不小心摔下阶梯的消息，已经过去了三个半小时，这三个半小时的每一分每一秒都让他度日如年焦躁不安。  
本是试探性给松本发去了问候的信息却一直没有回复，不安的预感阻断了所有本该正常工作的神经系统。焦虑地打了电话过去，连续五通都没人接，正打着第六通电话时，樱井已经要来了他们指导老师的电话，做好了一切都是大题小做的准备，电话此刻接通了，是生田接的电话。  
樱井赶到医院的时候，生田像是被他吓到了，反倒是先是问了一句他没事吧。樱井翔脑子里已经凑不出完整的话，他像是没有听到生田的担忧，先是问了一句：“小润他没事吧？”  
“没事，”生田立马回答了他，“真的没事，医生说了，就是他体力不支才晕倒的，腿就是扭了，没事。”  
生田前后一共说了三次“没事”，反倒像是在掩饰什么。站在一旁的教师见樱井一脸焦虑的样子，赶忙过来解释了一会，说只是在排练下楼梯的时候不慎跌倒，加上近来排练过勤休息不足，为塑造好角色又克制饮食导致体力不支才导致这个结果。  
樱井看着负责教师的脸，气不打一处来，想质问她是不是教育学生这样不顾身体出演，又碍于情面，最后这憋出句由他照顾松本就好。  
对方好像松了一口气，又问他和松本同学是什么关系。  
樱井扶了扶额告诉对方校方急需要她回去汇报情况，怕是要追责。负责教师心下一沉，提起包匆匆离去。生田见樱井满是低气压，平时看着倒是慈眉善目，现在就连眉峰都好像要夺人性命，眼下便寻了个帮松本取换洗的衣物先行逃离现场。  
樱井此刻不知道别人怎么拐着心思掂量他俩是什么关系，别人顶多贴上邻居和师生的关系，最后加上个“亲密”的形容词修饰。  
他看着松本略带苍白的脸色，还有他手上的的血管清晰可见，针孔插入，滴滴营养液融入，樱井不禁看得出神，好像在虔诚祈祷着这“救命水”要好好尽责。

松本醒来的时候先是看到了白茫茫一片，他摇了摇沉重的脑袋，再定睛一看还是白茫茫一片，左顾右盼才意识到自己在医院。手上还挂着点滴，右脚被包得严实动弹不得。  
他“啊”了一声，不是因为疼痛而是渐渐回忆了起来发生了什么。可这一声却引来了他最不想见到又最想见到的人。  
樱井从门外走进来，脸凑得有点近于安全距离，一脸焦虑地问他怎么了。  
这夸张程度不亚于舞台表演中，家属见亲人最后一面一幕，松本不合时宜地想着，脸上逐渐发烫，隔了半晌才说了句渴了。  
樱井松了一口气，拿起床头的杯子从水壶里倒了一杯，看着松本支撑着起来又连忙去扶，摸到松本背脊一排骨忍不住皱起了眉头——这人一直都这么不好好吃饭的吗。又见松本低眉乖巧地喝着水的样子，怒气又消了大半。  
住在松本隔壁是位阿姨，不小心在家中浴室摔到了腿，负责照顾她的是她的女儿。那位女儿来的时间多了和樱井也熟识起来，有次竟也问起他和松本的关系起来。  
“我是他的老师。”  
“你真得是位很负责的老师。”那位女士由衷地赞叹，又是欲言又止——想起一个午后，房间里的人大多入睡，她眯着眼见松本起身凑近这位教师面前，很是小心翼翼，落下了一个吻。  
“不瞒你说”，樱井又笑着说，“我和他还是邻居关系，除此以外，我还很喜欢他。”

在樱井的坚持下，松本决定在樱井家里修养一段时间。樱井举着手机，义正辞严地告诉他要是不答应就会和家里人反馈，他还摆出了很多理由——宿舍环境不好，上下楼梯不方便等，据理力争，井井有条，像是在做论文阐述。松本像瘪了气的气球，被樱井轻轻握在手里，最后只得对着他说好啦，樱井老师。  
最后他又见老师真的松了一口气，像是打赢了一场战。怎么，和我说话是那么费劲吗？松本反而疑惑起来。  
樱井载着松本回去的时候松本怀里还抱着一个玩偶，樱井觉得眼熟，想了半天才记起着原本是他家的玩偶，小时候松本说喜欢便赠予了他。现今看来，玩偶的主人对他照顾有加，完全看不出来有岁月的痕迹，而抱着他的人好像也还是长不大的样子，头放在玩偶头上，像是嘟着嘴似。趁着等红绿灯的空档，樱井问起这玩偶的来历，松本踟蹰了半天说是之前别人送的。  
好呀，把我说成了别人。樱井翔忿忿地想着，又好好欣赏地了松本那红透的耳尖和一脸懊恼的神情。“你那么喜欢，肯定也是很喜欢送给你的那个人吧。”  
“才不是呢。”松本说着。一手把玩偶往后座一扔，发出闷响，松本懊恼地回过头张望，没有看到樱井一副得意不行的样子。

说是把松本接回家里照顾，实则樱井也只能是负责一日三餐帮忙带饭，做饭不是没有尝试过，只是拿不出手，留学多年不仅没有长进反而养成了独自在外就餐的习惯。樱井倒是知道松本有一手会做饭的好功夫，以往同居的一年半里，活活把自己养胖了不成还把胃养刁了，初留学时对国外饮食很不习惯，倒是常常想起松本的手艺，想起他灵活的双手还有厨房里让人安心的声音，后来从别人那里听来过一句“想抓住男人，先从胃抓起”，不是并无道理。  
没几天松本就好像吃腻了外面的东西，樱井心里过意不去。变着花样买但又见松本吃得不多，又担心他是为了演戏减肥，知道他虽然受了伤但依旧还在家中练习台词，又见他最近心情不佳的样子怕是还在内疚自身拖累演出。樱井不好责怪更不能追问，这天樱井带回来的便当松本吃了好些，问了樱井才知道是那位音乐老师做的。  
“怕你营养不够。”樱井说着。  
松本还拿着筷子，却久久没有夹菜，一口气憋着似的。最后才说了句下次让他自己做饭。  
“行吧，”樱井倒也妥协，夹了块肉到松本碗里，“以后我给您买菜，我也真想吃你做的菜了。”  
“真的？”松本笑了出声，“你可别帮我把韭菜买成了葱。”

松本的脚被包成了猪蹄，医生交代不能湿水，对他洗澡带来了很大的难度，有次更是差点在浴室滑倒。樱井心有余悸，说是要帮忙洗澡。  
松本哪里肯，樱井说着小时候也一起洗过没什么好忌讳的，一头撞进了松本的浴室。松本听见樱井在他心房“咚咚咚”大肆地敲着门，轰轰作响要让大脑当机。他捏死了很多心里不成熟的想法，却也在对方擦拭到敏感部位的时候不合时宜地起了反应。氤氲浴室里，樱井严肃认真的脸让他觉得恼羞不已，而他轻柔的动作却着实让他发狂，像片野蛮生长的丛林，像最后他摁住了樱井的手，樱井很明显地停滞住了，抬起头定定地看着他。  
樱井见松本喉结上下滚动一番，张着小嘴轻轻呼吸，在他伸进下身浴巾里握住腿间那半勃的东西的时候更是慌乱了神。  
“为人师表，本来不该乘虚而入。”樱井的动作生涩却坚定，松本无力地摁着他作乱的手，愈来愈重的呼吸声在浴室里回响，“可作为你的爱慕者，只能‘早有居心’。”  
最后松本头靠在樱井肩上，谁也没有说话，樱井手上黏稠状液体滴落在地的声音，在两人心底荡起骇人警声。  
樱井送松本回房间的时候，松本脚下还都是虚软的，躺在被窝里的时候，精神恍惚焦虑，脸怕是早就红得像烤熟的红薯。见着樱井帮他掖实了被子，还顺带拍了拍床头玩偶的脑袋。  
在松本的注目下，樱井思虑再三还是在床边跪着，“送你玩偶的这个人，挺好的，你要不要考虑一下。”  
松本花了十几秒的时间消化樱井翔的话，终于刷地从床上坐起，看着他——有心花怒放，有不知所措，有如鲠在喉。  
“就是你想的那个意思，我樱井翔，作为你的兄长，你的师长，很不巧还有第三个身份——你的爱慕者。你说过你喜欢我，但是过了今天就不知道了……那么时到今日，不知道还在不在有效期内。可你在医院里偷亲过我了，照过常理来说，你应该还喜欢我对不对。”  
松本恨透了自己的嘴拙，或许他想要听到樱井那好看的嘴里再说出些什么好听的话，又或者想要个久违的渴望已久的拥抱，又或者还有更多。  
樱井最后低低地笑出声，看着松本涨红的小脸对着他欲言又止的样子。“你不说话，我当你默许了。快睡了吧。”他拍了拍松本的头，“这是作为师长的命令，”亲了亲松本的额头，“是作为兄长的请求。”  
松本拉住了樱井的衣袖，终于找回了自己的声音，“还有呢？”  
樱井摸着松本的脸，好像隔了一个世纪漫长般的时间终于在松本星球上降落了一个名为“第三钟立场”的亲吻。  
他像是电视剧里那些傻气的主角，摸着自己的嘴角半天，才想到还能要一个拥抱，他行动不便，樱井便凑了过去，久久地结结实实的一个拥抱。

松本好全了的时候，樱井带着他回家里拜访他的父母。见坐在副驾驶上坐立不安的松本心下了然，“你也不用紧张，我父母和你不是也很熟了。”  
那不一样，现在立场不一样。松本暗想，加上樱井父母应该还不知道他俩的关系，松本更是觉得焦躁不安。  
“我回国后就和父母坦白了，前几天他们刚和我说，要是追到你了就带你回家看看。”樱井见松本不回答，接着说道。  
松本震惊地看着看着车的人，才意识到当初说的“别有居心”是什么意思，想着又觉得口干舌燥，扭开了车里的矿泉水喝着，半晌又骂了句：“哪有你这种为师不尊的老师。”  
樱井笑着，“为师不尊”也好，“别有居心”也好，后备厢的鲜花却已经计划好要在今晚月光最美的时候赠与他的“共犯者”。


End file.
